Christmas and Other Nightmares
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Maybe a little Christmas cheer is just what Johnny DiMarco needs and Ali is just the person to give it to him.


**Author's Note: So I am watching Degrasi right now and am loving the whole Ali/Johnny thing. I've written one little brief one-shot about them but I kind of want to make a chapter story. So here it is. I do not own Degrasi in any way, shape, or form. Enjoy and leave a review!**

**Christmas and Other Nightmares: Chapter One**

"Don't you just _love _winter?" Ali Bhandari asked cheerfully as she and Johnny walked through the snow-powdered park. It was Ali's favorite place to go – the city had Christmas trees adorned with glistening ornaments scattered around the gazebos, snow covered every inch of everything, and there was an incredible smell of pine and mistletoe.

"Too cold," Johnny grumbled.

Ali stopped and pouted, "Johnny…"

"Well it is, sorry Backwoods."

Ali rolled her eyes, and walked ahead of him, enjoying the blissful wintery afternoon. Today had been the last day of school before winter break and Ali had instantly grabbed hold of Johnny and drug him to the park. Several other couples were walking, holding hands, laughing, snuggling, talking. Not them though. They weren't your typical couple.

First of all, Johnny didn't want to be there. Any other guy might have forced a smile and lied but not Johnny. If he was bored, mad, unhappy, or thought something was stupid, he wouldn't hide it. He'd just come right out and say whatever he wanted no matter how blunt.

Secondly, while other couples were making out on the park benches, Johnny's lips were curled upwards in a smirk. He bent down, grabbed a handful of snow, and began to pack it into a ball in his hands. Ali was going off saying how 'impossible' and how 'ridiculous' he was right when a snowball smacked her in the back.

"Johnny DiMarco!" Ali turned, putting her hands on her hips, "You did NOT just do that!"

He didn't say anything, just smirked. She was cute when she was angry – really cute. Her nostrils flared and her eyes widened and he could practically hear her heartbeat racing. He loved having that effect on her.

"You want war, Johnny? I'll give you war!"

Ali grabbed a pack of snow and bundled it in her hands as Johnny's smirk turned into a sneer, "You wouldn't, Backwoods. You don't have it in you."

"Oh yeah?" Ali's snowball hit him square in the shoulder, "So you think I have it in me now?"

"You're testing me, Backwoods," Johnny smirked again, trying to ignore the light, airy feeling in his stomach. It was happiness, he knew that but would never admit it to anyone, especially Ali. It would go to her head and he didn't need that. But he was happy, the happiest he had ever been, actually.

"Oh really?" Ali grinned, "And what are you going to do about it."

Johnny didn't have time to think it over, if he did, he wouldn't have done what he just did. His smirk grew into a grin and he pounced on her, dragging her to the ground with them. After rolling around in the snow, trying to shove clusters of ice down each other's coats, they rolled over on their backs. Both were breathing heavily and the silver in the air swam around their panting lips.

"And you say you don't like winter," Ali smirked.

"Maybe being with you is making it a bit more bearable," Johnny said, and began to play with a lock of her long, black hair. He loved her hair, he loved twisting it in his fingers, he loved pulling it when he sat behind her, he love the smell, he loved the way it felt against his lips when he kissed her head, he loved the way she giggled when he gave it a gentle yank.

"So, any plans for the holidays?"

"No," Johnny grunted, "I don't do '_holidays_.'"

"And why not?"

"Nobody to do them with. Anyways, it's all commercial – a ploy set up by the greeting card companies to get you to spend shitloads of money on cards to send to people you don't even really care about."

"That's not true."

"Then what do the holidays mean to you?"

"Well," Ali sighed, "Getting together with family, good food, memories, laughing, presents."

"Maybe for you."

"When was the last time you had a good holiday memory with your family?"

"Pass."

"No fair," Ali objected, "You have to answer my question."

"No, I don't Backwoods."

"Please."

"Don't make me say it, Bhandari."

"Alright," Ali sighed, "Whatever."

She was frustrated, he could tell and it was killing him. She deserved to know, didn't she? After all, she was his girlfriend. Girlfriend. That word would never sound right to him but he did like it…sort of.

"So maybe…you need to hear this."

"Alright."

"It's not rainbows and butterflies, Backwoods."

"So?"

"Sure you can handle this? Sure you can handle me?"

"Try me," Ali said, with a voice that screamed, "dare me."

"Alright," Johnny sighed, "Christmas at my house used to be a big deal. I used to take my little sister Dani to the Santa display at the mall, we'd make Christmas cookies, Mom always had carols blasting from the stereo, and we would always get one of those huge trees – six feet even though it couldn't fit through the door," he paused and almost smiled.

"I didn't know you had a little sister."

"Yeah well, I don't really mention her to my friends. I don't want the Lakehurst guys knowing I have a kid sister. They'd be all over her and I can't handle that."

"So what happened?"

"With what?"

"What changed for you?" Ali asked.

"Mom got into drugs and started working for Sal Jenco…"

"You mean?"

"Yeah," Johnny adverted his eyes, not being able to meet his gaze, "I haven't seen her in over a year, Ali."

Ali stiffened, he never called her Ali. She knew this was bad and wished she could fix it. Sal Jenco was famous for owning The Kitten Parlor, the local strip club. It made her sick to think of what it would be like if her mother worked there and she couldn't imagine the pain Johnny was in.

"Does Dani live with you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I got her away from Mom, not that Mom put up much of a fight. We get by, I have a job at The Yard and I we might not have much, but we don't need a lot."

"The Yard? You didn't tell me you worked there!"

"It's not something I brag about," he blushed.

"I will meet you there one day."

"No," Johnny objected, "You're not going there. The junk yard is no place for a girl like you, Backwoods."

"Alright," Ali sighed, "Then do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Take me back to your place. I want to meet Dani."

Johnny took a sharp breath inward and tightened his jaw, "You want to meet Dani?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"So what is this? You want to be BFFs with my baby sister?" Johnny grinned.

"She's your family so she's my family also," Ali said stubbornly.

"Alright then," Johnny agreed, surprisingly without putting up a fight, "She's at her friend Mia's house. I'm supposed to pick her up at five and you can meet her then."

"Can we go out?"

"Out where?"

"The Pizzeria?"

"You want too much from me, Backwoods. Lucky for you, you got me wrapped around that little pain in the ass finger of yours."

Ali grinned, "You think I am a pain in the ass?"

"So much so."

"Really now?"

"Mmhmm."

Ali grabbed some snow and smashed it down on top of his black cap. He shook himself off and allowed a smile to grab hold of his lips.

"You are dead, Backwoods!"

He lunged at her, grabbed her, and began to tickle her until he thought she had all she could take and then some. Stopping, he kissed her on her forehead.

"You sure are something, Backwoods," Johnny smiled against her forehead.

"I love you Johnny DiMarco."

"I know," Johnny answered. He couldn't say he loved her. That would be a promise, a commitment, he wasn't sure he could keep. It was better this way.

"Ready to go get Dani?" Ali asked.

"Might as well," Johnny sighed, helping Ali up from the ground.

"Think she'll like me?" Ali asked, nervously.

"She'll love you, Backwoods," and for once, he wasn't lying.


End file.
